Connections
by ButcheredAngel
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort could change Harry? And the only person that could save him was Draco?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- Ok this my first fanifc so please bear with me. Anyway this fanifc is a little dark so if you like happy stories I'm sorry to say but this isn't one like that at all. Also I am putting a slash of romance into it as well. Hope you enjoy it and please R & R**

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in J K Rowling's book. I I'm going to add characters and they are mine.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

" _Do not fight it, it was your destiny" said a cold voice from the shadows. _

" _I DON'T WANT TO KILL PEOPLE" screamed a boy. The boy scrambled to his feet and tried to run away but the man placed his pale hand on his shoulder._

" _Do not lie to yourself, you have to like I said its your destiny," said the man_

_The boy fell to his knees and he felt tears run down his cheeks. The man knelt down and rubbed his hand on his shoulder. _

" _You really have to stop being a hero this isn't you. Face it; you're a born killer," said the man_

" _I am nothing like you," said the boy who wiped away his tears._

" _Really? Do I have to remind you that we have the same powers, we have the same personality and we have the same wand type. Come now do you really think you can kill me? You might as well join me," said the man_

" _I DON'T WANT TO," screamed the boy _

" _Too bad I'll make you," said the man who chuckled and took out his wand._

" _No…please I'll do anything please no," said the boy_

" _I want you to be mine, forever. If that means mind controlling you I will you don't seem to understand how much I want you," said the man_

" _I guess I have no choice… I'll be a death eater," said the boy who rolled up his sleeve and took in a deep breath._

" _You are such a good boy," said the man who took out his wand and chuckled._

Harry woke up in cold sweat. He felt his scar seize up in great amounts of pain. He fell onto his pillows and hi gripped his forehead. _What's happening to me?_ He coughed up blood and he felt like someone was ripping out his soul. He tried to grab his glasses but another wave of pain hit him. He gripped his stomach as he felt the pain. Than he watched as a man appeared into his room.

" Hello Potter it's been a long time since I've seen you," said a man from the shadows.

" Voldemort! What are you doing to me?" exclaimed Harry

" Oh come now Harry think about it. That scar connects the two of us. Now thanks to that scar I will be able to control you in a sense," said Voldemort

" What do you mean?" exclaimed Harry

" Well I'm giving you some of my power and personality. It's like me giving you my soul. My genes will mix with your genes and you will become me in a sense," said Voldemort calmly.

" Ok you've lost your mind," said Harry who winced in pain and he felt darkness inclosing him. He opened his eyes and they turned bright red. He stood up and looked at Voldemort.

" Ah the process is complete. Roll up your sleeve Harry," said Voldemort.

Harry silently rolled up his sleeve and he looked at Voldemort again. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry's arm and muttered some words under his breath. Voldemort watched in delight as the death eater mark appeared on Harry's arm.

" You wouldn't believe how much I've waited for this moment Harry," said Voldemort

" What about school master?" asked Harry

" Oh you will still attend of course you will need to be resigned to a different house of course. You do not fit in your old house any longer. I must be leaving goodbye Harry," said Voldemort

" Goodbye master," said Harry who bowed

" By the way from now on…call me father," said Voldemort who chuckled and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok well that's the beginning. I know its really odd but I like it anyhow. Yes I know there isn't a Draco and Harry slash yet it's coming you'll see. It'll make sense in the future chapters. Poor Harry though I wouldn't want to be him. Ok well that's it. Please R&R thanks

**Morbid Princess**


	2. Bottle Up Anger

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews. Well anyway this chapter is violent very violet and there is sexual themes so if you don't like violent things or anything with the mention of sex than please don't read this. **

**Disclaimer- No I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1- Bottled Up Anger

Harry stood in the kitchen of the Dursley's. He started to wash the dishes. He watched as Vernon came into the room. Harry could smell the liquor upon his lips. He looked at Harry and Harry tried not to think of what was coming next. He took another plate off the counter and began to wash. He felt Vernon's hand slap him across the back. Harry winced in pain but he continued to wash the dishes.

" Look at me boy," said Vernon " NOW"

Harry slowly turned to look at Vernon. Pure hatred was running through Harry's veins. Vernon glared at Harry and he stuck Harry across the face. Harry felt blood trickle down his face and he felt tears form in his eyes. He tried to think about something else as Vernon continued to hit him. He heard someone's voice and it broke his concentration.

" Please honey stop," said Aunt Petunia and Harry saw tears running down her face. _Why does she care what happens to me?_

" This boy needs to be punished," said Uncle Vernon

" Let him finish the dishes at least," said Aunt Petunia

" No he needs to be punished NOW! I saw him threatening Dudley," said Uncle Vernon

" Our dudleykins?" said Aunt Petunia

" Yeah he did," said Dudley who came into the room. Harry's anger was fueling inside of him. Than he heard someone's voice inside of him.

_Harry why do you let them hurt you like this? Punish them Harry, hurt them, and kill them. Make them pay for what they're doing to you. It isn't fair what there doing is it Harry? Let them know that, teach them a lesson they'll never forget_.

Harry slowly stood up. He glared at the Dursley's. He slowly felt for the knife drawer.

" Why don't you shut your fat mouth Dudley? Oh and Petunia why are you standing up for me? I don't need your pity thank you very much. Oh and Vernon why don't you lay off the alcohol it do bad for you anyway and it could hurt someone," said Harry who chuckled. Vernon punched Harry in the face. Harry just took it and looked at Vernon.

"You little asshole. How dare you speak to us you little fucker? I'll make you pay for saying that," said Uncle Vernon who undid his belt and wiped it at Harry's stomach. Harry felt a searing pain but he kept glaring at Vernon. He slowly opened the drawer.

" I'm sick of dealing with you beating Vernon. You're a pain in my ass Vernon and I think I'll get rid of it," said Harry " And that goes to the same for all of you. You never cared, you could care less about me so now you'll see how it feels"

Harry took out a butcher knife and he lunged it into Vernon's chest. He stepped back and he fell to his knees. Aunt Petunia screamed and she grabbed Dudley and they ran out of the room. Harry heard them go up the stairs.

" This is for not caring," said Harry who plunged the knife in Vernon's chest again.

" This is for beating me," said Harry who plunged the knife in Vernon again. This time the blood flew up and landed on Harry. Harry chuckled and licked the blood off the blade.

" I hope you burn in hell Vernon," said Harry who stood up and quickly kicked Vernon's now unmoving body. He chuckled again and he slowly and quietly went up the stairs.

He paused at Dudley's door and the grabbed the door handle. He slowly opened the door and we ran in. His eye's shot from left but he saw no one. He kicked open the closet door and magazines fell on top of him. He looked at one of the cover and he saw a naked woman on the cover. He laughed and closed it. He walked out and he paused at Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's room. He kicked it open and jumped in. He saw Aunt Petunia sitting on the floor, tear's streamed down her face

" Please take me instead," said Aunt Petunia "just don't kill Dudley,"

" He's already messed up because of you trust me I'm doing him a favor," said Harry who placed the knife on Aunt Petunia's neck. He turned her around to face the TV screen. He grabbed a some ties of the floor and bound Aunt Petunia. He walked over to their closet and he opened and he smiled at Dudley.

" Please don't…" said Aunt Petunia

" Shut your mouth you filthy muggle. I'll deal with him later," said Harry who quickly punched Dudley in the face and he slammed the closet door. He pushed a dresser in front of it. He returned to Aunt Petunia. He took out a tape from on of Uncle Vernon's nightstand. He put it into the VCR and pressed play. The screen flickered than it showed Harry at age 7 being raped by Vernon

" Look at it Petunia look at it. Look what he did to me! You taped this you watched him take way my virginity and you never said a word. He raped me, abused me but you never said a word. Now Dudley watches and your telling me you raised him well. Ha that boy probably has a horrible view of the world so trust me I'm doing him a favor" said Harry who stood over Aunt Petunia's shaking body.

" I'm sorry Harry please let me fix it. Let me make it all up to you," said Aunt Petunia

" Shut up. You let him do it," said Harry

" Harry you have to understand that I was scared of him. He abused me too." Said Aunt Petunia who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her body was shaking in fear. Harry leaned over and he put his mouth to her ear.

" Well you should have done something you bitch. Tell Satin I say hi," whispered Harry who grabbed her throat and he sliced it open. He threw her on the ground and watched her bleed out.

" STOP HARRY!" screamed Dudley from the closet. Harry turned and chuckled

" Oh Dudley its too late, she's dead," said Harry who pushed the dresser off the door and he opened it. He grabbed a shirt from one of the hangers.

" Stop this please I…" said Dudley who was cut off by the shirt stuffed in his mouth. Harry wrapped his hands around his neck and he watched as Dudley's movements slowly stopped and his body went cold. Harry kicked Dudley one last time and shut the closet. He sighed and looked at the tv screen one last time.

"Please uncle Vernon I don't want to be punished please I'll do anything," pleaded the 7 year old Harry.

" This is for your own good. You know you don't belong on this earth so shut up and take it," said the younger Uncle Vernon

Harry kicked the tv and it shut off. Tears streamed down his face

He wasn't going to be pushed anymore he was going to make everyone pay for what they did to him, no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks again for everyone who reviewed. I know this chapter doesn't make sense very much. The point is that Voldemort killed him family and I thought it was a good idea of Harry killed is family. The person inside of his head is Voldemort of course. Well please R & R thanks so much**

**Morbid Princess**


	3. Killing in the Dark

Thank you for everyone who reviewed!!!!!! I didn't think many would like a story like this oh well guess I was wrong. Anyway this chapter is interesting I love it actually and you get to see how Harry is evil and how Voldemort is just plain insane – smiles wickedly- Well hope you all enjoy this chapter thanks Violet

**Disclaimer- Nope I don't own Harry Potter or do I?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2- Killing in the Dark

Harry twirled the blade with his hands. He couldn't believe he had killed the Dursley's without thinking twice. It was like so crazy impulse and he couldn't stop it. He wished he could go back in time and have stopped it but on some level he was thankful. All those horrible things they had done were finally over. He knew that Voldemort was somehow controlling him and he wanted to stop him. A dark figure appeared into the room and Harry's eyes turned red and they slowly went back to green.

" Hello son well done. I couldn't have do it better myself," said Voldemort who walked over to Harry and surveyed him.

" Thank you father," said Harry who stood up and bowed.

" Now we better be leaving this horrid place," said Voldemort

" Yes father," said Harry who nodded

" You obey without a second glance I truly like the new you I don't understand why you'd want to be a hero and miss out on the joys of killing innocent people," said Voldemort who smiled wickedly and chuckled

" Yes I love the thrill," said Harry

" Good because the next thing were about to do has a lot of killing involved," said Voldemort " And that would be breaking all the death eaters out of Azkaban"

" But how I mean its crawling with… oh now I get," said Harry who chuckled.

" Exactly," said Voldemort who smiled. He looked at Harry's owl and he made it disappear. " There that's all you really need we will go shopping for a new wardrobe later. Now you'll need a death eater cloak,"

Voldemort made a black cloak appear out of nowhere. He handed it to Harry. Harry put it on and he pulled the hood over his head.

" Thank you father," said Harry who bowed again

" Your welcome Harry lets go," said Voldemort who grabbed Harry and he made them disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Voldemort appeared on the outskirts of the jail. Harry looked around and he saw Aurors walking around the jail. Voldemort grabbed Harry and pulled him into the shadows as an Auror walk past them. Voldemort silently killed the guard and he smirked.

" Father I don't really know how to use to unforgivable curses," whispered Harry

" It will come naturally Harry trust me if you know the word your wand will do the rest," said Voldemort who smirked. " Alright there's about 30 guards we should be able to do this alright go Harry make me proud "

Harry nodded and he silently headed towards the prison. He ducked into the shadows as an Auror walked past him.

" Whose there? " asked the Auror. Harry took out his wand and silently prayed this would work.

" Avada Kedavra," whispered Harry and a green light shot out of his wand and hit the Auror and they died. Harry smirked.

" Look did you see that!" he heard some of the Auror's saying. Harry ducked back into the shadows. He watched as Auror's came running to the scene. He saw Voldemort coming in behind them. Harry watched as they started to drop dead.

" Who was that? I think its Voldemort," exclaimed some of the Auror's. Harry muttered the curse again and he started to kill the Auror's.

" God Damn it! We're under attack. Run contact someone," exclaimed one of the Auror's who was killed by Voldemort.

Harry bumped into one of the Auror's he quickly killed him before he could ever point his wand at Harry. Harry smirked and he looked over the dead bodies in delight.

" You did well son I'm proud," said Voldemort

" You have a son Voldemort," said an Auror who stepped out of the shadows.

" How dare you call my father Voldemort. You have no right you're just a pathetic Auror," said Harry who spat in disgust.

" Its ok Harry this person has a minute to live anyway," said Voldemort who took out his wand.

" Harry Potter? It couldn't be him," said the Auror

" Sorry to burst your bubble but that would be me. Avada Kedavra," said Harry and the person fell to the ground, dead.

" Lets go Harry," said Voldemort who headed towards Azkaban.

Harry quickly followed behind. The arrived at the Azkaban and Voldemort muttered a spell under his breath and the doors open. The doors slowly opened and five Auror's stood in their way.

" Sorry Voldemort but we won't let you pass," said one of the Auror's. Voldemort just chuckled and took out his wand. Harry silently followed suite. The Auror's took out their wands too.

" Show them Harry your power. Show no mercy,' said Voldemort who smirked.

" Yes father," said Harry who took out his wand. The Auror's looked at Harry confused.

" Avada Kedavra," screamed Harry and one of them collapsed. Voldemort followed suite. They quickly killed them before they could even defend themselves.

" That was way to easy," said Voldemort who took the keys off one of the Auror's.

He walked down the hallway and he would stop at a couple and free the prisoners. Harry silently walked beside Voldemort and he watched as they walked free and they all bowed and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes and he would just shove them off. They came to the last stall and Harry gasped as he saw Lucius. Voldemort opened the door and Lucius bowed and kissed Voldemort's robes like all the other death eaters had and he was shoved off just like the rest. Harry looked at the bunch and wondered what they had done to get in here in the first place.

" Now my precious death eaters we have things to do and I am not pleased that you did not try to escape yourselves. Its pathetic that I, your leader had to. And of course my son that is quite pathetic," said Voldemort who glared at the bunch. They all stared at Harry curiously.

" You have a son my lord," said one of the death eaters.

" He's not exactly my son not my flesh but he has my genes isn't that correct Harry?" said Voldemort who surveyed Harry. Some of the death eaters gasped others grunted and most gave him death glares.

" He's the one who got some of us in jail," exclaimed Lucius. Harry turned to look at Lucius.

" And I let you escape you should be grateful you bastard. Yes father I do have your genes and I am happy that I do," said Harry who looked at Voldemort and he nodded.

" Lucius do not speak to my heir like that," said Voldemort " One day he could be your new lord well actually he is but he will take my place"

" Yes my lord," said Lucious bowed to Voldemort.

" Alright go get you wands and leave. Harry and I have things to do. Go back to the headquarters and I want you in your death eater cloaks and at my office immediately and if your not I will deal with you after now go," said Voldemort. The bowed and grabbed their wands and they disappeared.

Voldemort walked out of Azkaban and Harry followed silently. The turned to look at Azkaban. Voldemort made the death eater mark appear in the sky above Azkaban.

" This will tell them to watch themselves from now on," said Voldemort who chuckled.

" What are you going to do next? You have all your death eaters now," said Harry who looked up at Voldemort.

" Oh I have plans for the wizarding world, and for the muggle world I do. We cannot discuss them now. Now Harry I want you to go to the Weasley's and I want you to cry and said some crazy person killed your family. They'll believe you and than I will send you a letter in about three days. Say nothing that happened or about me. Got it?" said Voldemort

" Yes father," said Harry and he disappeared but he took one final glance at the death eater mark before leaving and hoping that he could free himself form Voldemort's clutches… somehow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it and more will come. Poor Harry what's he going to do. Don't you love the evil Harry though all Voldemort like. Well that's it. Please R & R thanks**

**Morbid Princess **


End file.
